Rogue's Walk
by The Jonny T Factor
Summary: One shot. Rogue runs in a clown on her way back to the X mansion. what will happen? R&R.


**Hey! The Jonny T Factor here, this is just a one shot idea that came to mind. Just a quick idea of what if Rogue came across the Joker. Here's what I came up with. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Rogue was walking down the sidewalk. It was 11:29 pm, she went for a walk to clear her head of things that had entered her thoughts. The thought of a boy. A boy she knew she loved.

"Oh god." Rogue says to herself, "Why do I have to think about him so much? Face the facts, Anna, you ain't ever gonna be with Remy." She turns a corner, now walking down the street her school was located. "But he's the sweetest guy you've ever known." she continues to herself, as she passes under the football bleachers, "He's kind, he's caring, god help me he's cute. He's also a theif. What am I saying, you can't let someone's past label them forever."

"Oh yes... you can." replies a voice from the shadows.

"Who's there?" Rogue questions, a little shocked, "If that's you again, Toad, I'll kill you!"

"Toad?" the voice questions, "What kind of name is Toad? Ofcourse, I shouldn't be talking, what with my name and all."

"If you're not Toad, than who are you?" Rogue questions. A purple gloved hand appears from the shadow in the moon. The hand was holding some kind of playing card. "Remy?" Rogue questions, "If that's you spying on me, gator boy, so help me!"

"That could be my name." the voice states, "I'm not quite sure though. You see, if I'm gonna have a past, I prefer it to be multiple choice." Rogue couldn't connected the voice to anyone she knew. "Speaking of pasts, I couldn't help but over hear you sharing with... yourself, about something to do with a past not always labelling someone. Your wrong." Rogue could finally make out what the card was, it was a joker card. "A past tells the truth about everyone." the voice states.

"Is that why you prefer multiple choice?" Rogue questions.

"Heh, heh, oh you have no idea." the voice replies, "All I know from people's pasts is that this world has caused nothing but chaos. And that's why I fit in perfectly."

"Okay, look, I don't really care about your little opinions of this world." Rogue states. She turns around and walks back the way she came. All of a sudden, a gloved hand grabs her shoulder. Rogue turns around, ready for a fight. "Hey, don't touch..." a horrific sight stops her from completing the sentence. The figure was a man. He was dressed in a purple coat, that covered a green vest, that covered a blue patterned dress shirt and a green tie. He wore purple pants, with a chain hanging down, to match the coat. But his face was what horrified her. Her wore white face paint, with a little skin revealing itself. He also had black around his eyes. His hair was a greasy blonde, with dark green dye mixed in. He wore a red smile painted over his lips and scarred cheeks, that appeared to have been cut into a smile. He looked like a child's nightmare of a clown. His hands grasp her shoulders.

"I'm.. not... finished." the figure stated. His cold stare sent shivers down Rogue's spine. His teeth were yellow, most likely from not brushing. "You see." the figure continues, then licks his lips, "This is what this world has driven me to. This world brings out the worst in people. People kill other people for as low as twenty dollars. It's insane. I'd do it just for the fun, Ha, ha, ha!" Rogue tries to free herself from his grasp, the man reaches into his pocket and pulls out an object. He holds it towards her face. Rogue discovers that the object glared from the moon light, meaning it must be a blade. "I'm... not... finished!" the man growls, "My point is that this world is full of chaos. And this world needs me. These people walk around acting civilized, but that's only because they have nothing to fear. If I threaten to kill a mayor or a DA, they all turn into animals. They lose all feeling of control, and they'll only care for temselves." Rogue was to afraid to speak. "You wanna know how I got these scars?" the man questions. Rogue couldn't make any action. "I had daughter." the man continues, "She looked just like you. She was the sunshine of my life. She was always happy. She was so kind and so full of energy. You know what her favorite thing to ask people who seemed sad was? Why so serious? But as she grew up, that energy in her started to fade. She started to where a lot of black. She listened to the most depressing music I've every heard. She never smiled around me. It broke my heart to see such a happy girl become so sad. It got worst. I start to notice that some of my razor blades have gone missing. I think that maybe she took them, you know, for her legs. But one day, I noticed a scar on her arm. It was a perfect cut. This sends me into a state of shock. I question her about it. She yells at me and says I don't understand! I just wanted my little girl back. So, I think of a way I can get her to smile again, and show her how much I love her. I grab a knife from the kitchen." the man waves the knife in his hand around, "I go into the bath. And I cut a smile into my face." the man trace the scars with the knife, "Then, I go to see my daughter. I go into her room. I tell her that I understand now. She start to crying at the sight of me! I ask her, why so serious? You know what she did that night? She killed herself! Now, I wear these scars that remind me of her." The man pulls the knife away from her. He places the knife away. He then pulls out the playing card. "If you ever wanna have another little chat, here's my card." The man takes Rogue's right hand and places the card in it. The man turns and walks away. "Swing by Gotham sometime!" the man states, "I'll give you a tour, HAAA, HA, HAAA!" the man runs off. Rogue looks at the card, it was just a playing card, nothing else on it. Rogue feels her heart beating faster than ever. She takes off running as fast as she can, hoping to reach the mansion soon.

* * *

**In loving memory of Heath Ledger. I think I might continue the story with other one-shot. If you guys wanna see it, you know what to do. Please Review. Thanks.**


End file.
